


Hey Brother

by SoyChaiiLatte



Series: Hey Brother Sibling au [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyChaiiLatte/pseuds/SoyChaiiLatte
Summary: “Iggy!”The shrill screech of his name was the only warning Ignis got before he was bombarded with the weight of a small six year old child clinging to his shoulders.“Ah, 44 pounds of pure pain. Whatever shall I do?”Floren only giggled and wrapped his arms tighter around Iggy’s shoulders._____________________________________________________________________________It's National Children's day, so I really wanted to share with you all a short but sweet excerpt from my sibling au. Which really started off as a twin au, with the focus being on the original characters from Versus XIII growing up alongside the boys as we know them now but it felt way too chaotic so now we have siblings instead.





	Hey Brother

When Gladiolus was 8 years old, he was told he was going to be a big brother. Iris was born in the summer, she rarely cried and never fussed without reason. She looked up at him with her bright brown eyes and seemed to listen to his every word. His mother told him that his sister was his, to love and protect.  His father solemnly told him that the degree of protection should only come second to that of his Prince. He remembers King Regis with a jovial hand on his father’s shoulder, telling him not to be so serious.  

When Gladiolus was 12 years old, he was told he was going to be a big brother again but this time, things were different. King Regis and his father were away on business in Tenebrae, leaving him with a governed sense of responsibility towards his sister and expectant mother.  

Insomnia in the winter was quiet and beautiful, the Citadel even more so. Gladiolus was walking through the courtyard when a gaggle of nurses and the Royal Physician rushed past him, sludging through the ice paying no mind to the curved pathway that led from the body of the Citadel to his families’ chambers. 

“What’s going on?” He called, not really expecting an answer. 

Only the youngest stopped to answer him. “The baby’s coming.” she said, gravely “Only it’s far too soon.” 

He felt a shiver in the pit of his stomach that had little to do with the cold. 

Later on that day, Gladio sat in his room after being repeatedly sent away from his mother's chambers. They told him the snow had delayed the King’s return and that his father would  _ not  _ be returning today. They also told him that there was no need to worry but he was now old enough to know when he was being lied to. He doesn’t remember when Ignis joined him, or when he started reading softly from his bedside, only that the words were soothing somehow.  

Finally, they told him his new baby brother was blessed with two minutes in his Mother’s arms before she passed away with a name on her lips. 

“Florentius” 

-x- 

“Iggy!” 

The shrill screech of his name was the only warning Ignis got before he was bombarded with the weight of a small six year old child clinging to his shoulders. 

“Ah, 44 pounds of pure pain. Whatever shall I do?”  

Floren only giggled and wrapped his arms tightly around Iggy’s shoulders. “Am I big yet?” 

“Perhaps a touch bigger than when you asked me yesterday.”  

“So can I fight with you  _ now _ ?” 

“Not quite yet, I’m afraid.” 

When Gladio joined them Ignis couldn’t help but notice the similarities between them despite Florentius being so small. Every day, he reminded Ignis of Gladio when they first met as children, though Floren’s cheeks are much fuller, his cropped hair untamed and his large eyes a clear blue were Gladio’s were amber. They had the same shade of chestnut brown hair and the same air of resilience set deep into their brows. Currently, there was a wide yellow chocobo band-aid on the left side of Floren’s chin, no doubt a gift from his last climbing adventure. 

“Hey kid, didn’t I see you upstairs a second ago? Where’d you even come from?” 

“Up there.” said Floren, proudly pointing to the mezzanine above them. 

Gladio crosses his arms and gives his little brother a hard look. Floren reflexively responded by burying his fluffy head in Iggy’s shoulder. 

“What did I tell you about jumping over the railing, huh?” 

“...not to get hurt?” 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” 

Floren had a penchant for climbing and hiding and jumping provided he knew there was someone below to catch him. 

Gladio had long since grown used to a tiny human-shaped torpedo assaulting him at any given moment of the day and it didn’t take long for Ignis, Noct and Prompto to follow suit. Prompto had only dropped the kid one time and was a tearful wreck for the rest of the week, though Floren himself had only cried for the two minutes it took for Ignis to find a band-aid to place over his scraped knee. 

“Come now” said Ignis. “he’s none the worse for wear. I’m sure he now knows not to do it again. Isn’t that right, Floren?” 

“Right… sorry, Gladdy.” 

Gladio looks from Ignis’ carefully raised eyebrows to Floren’s angelic face and breathes out a long suffering sigh.  

“Look, your sister’s waiting for you in the roof gardens. Go bother her instead and I won’t tell Dad what you’ve been up to.” 

“Okay!” 

“And kid? Take the stairs this time. No more climbing up the trellis, you hear me?” 

“Yep!” 

Floren watches the backs of Ignis and Gladiolus disappear down the hall towards the gym before running up the citadel stairs, taking two steps at a time. Gladio said he couldn’t climb up the trellis anymore… But he didn’t say anything at all about climbing  _ down _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> More brotherly goodness coming soon!


End file.
